Order & Revenge
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Sequel to: "Chaos & Order" Bryan lives with the aftermath of Rachel's and Claire's deaths. The only thing driving him: his passion to rid the world of the Joker. But other problems show up first. (Bryan: Jake Gyllenhaal) TDK AU Work in Progress
1. Chapter 1

**1."Secrets in the Night"**

Bryan Dawes was shoved against the wall one more time before he collapsed to the ground, feeling like he was beaten to a pulp. The seven men standing over him wiped the blood off their hands before they turned and left, abandoning him in the alley. He didn't move, content to stay there all night, but dangers still lurked in the shadows. But, really, danger was the last thing on his mind.

Then men who had just beaten him up were bodyguards for a man Bryan owed a lot of money. The man, C.A. Luigi, was a loan shark who owned a club. Bryan had gambled away Luigi's money and now the loan shark wanted it back. He had sent these guys because Bryan was late. And now he owed even more.

He used to have the money. He had worked for Bruce Wayne for three years before he developed his gambling problem. He had also lost the penthouse and now lived in a shabby apartment in downtown Gotham. He had been living a dream until things crashed down around him.

First there had been the obsession with the Joker. An obsession he hadn't lost yet. The psychopathic clown had killed Bryan's sister, Rachel. The Joker had escaped Arkham Asylum and vanished. Bryan had gotten into a lot of trouble looking for the Joker, but the clown was no longer in Gotham. Where could he be? Out searching for the Batman?

Bryan had given up looking for the Joker, turning his attention to other things to occupy himself. That was when he started blowing off Wayne Enterprises' money on prostitutes. He had been able to keep the job then, let off with only a warning.

He couldn't remember how the gambling had gotten started, but it was better than turning to drugs. But he was waiting for the moment that _did _happen. He had been an addict around a decade ago. Recovering addicts sometimes had relapses. He was pushing himself enough for that to happen.

He stirred when he heard footsteps coming toward him. He tried to crawl away, but it hurt to move. So, he just laid there and waited to be mugged or worse. No one would find his mutilated body until it started to rot.

High-heeled boots came into his field of vision then a woman knelt down beside him. He turned his head, not wanting to meet that brown-eyed gaze. He could tell he was in big trouble.

"I warned you," Selina Kyle said as she helped him to his feet. "How do you always get yourself into these messes?"

He didn't answer her. He was too exhausted. He managed to stay on his feet as she led him out of the alley. They got a taxi, whose driver never suggested taking Bryan to a hospital. In this part of the city, the driver knew some things needed to stay quiet.

They stopped at Selina's apartment and as soon as they were inside, he collapsed onto the couch. This had become a normal routine for every other day. He was surprised she never left him beaten and bleeding on the ground. He knew he deserved it, thought she would never say so.

Bryan had met Selina a few months back. He had needed money and broke into a house and stumbled across her. She had been robbing the same house. At first, she had been pissed, but had helped him out when he had told her his dilemma. He hadn't accepted money from the cat burglar since.

Selina came back with a first aid kit and started tending to his wounds. He cried out in pain every once in a while, but never once said anything. She often ignored his complaints anyway.

"You don't have to do this, y'know," Bryan said once she had finished. He watched as she put everything back into the kit. "I _can _take care of myself."

"Clearly," Selina said with a hint of sarcasm. She stood up and went to put the kit away then came back. "You would've laid in that alley all night and anyone could have done anything to you."

Bryan was just glad she didn't paint a mental picture for him. "No one would have found me," he said though he had had those worries while he was there.

"I did."

Bryan shifted on the couch, uncomfortable only because he was in so much pain. Selina left once again then came back with a glass of water and painkillers. He took a couple then downed the water.

Selina stepped over and sat down on the couch beside him. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" she asked. "I have ways of getting the money. All you have to do is ask." He had never gotten around to asking her just why she cared so much.

"I can get the money-"

"No, you can't," Selina said. "Because all you'll do is gamble and end up owing more. Luigi won't continue to give you a break." She was right. Luigi _did _have a soft spot for him, but that would soon change. The next time he wouldn't be left on the ground bleeding.

Selina obviously saw that in his face. "You need help, Bryan," she said, getting to her feet. "I'm talking to Luigi tomorrow."

"What good would that do?" Bryan asked, telling himself he was confident enough to talk her out of this. What made him think she'd listen? "Luigi will just think I'm a pussy for getting help."

"Then what if I just bought you some time?" she asked. That sounded like a good idea, but it might end badly. "How much time do you have?"

"Three days."

"Shit," Selina muttered under her breath. "Do I even wanna ask how much you owe?" she asked, but he didn't say anything. "I really think you're just trying to get yourself killed."

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Are you sure about that?" Selina asked. She spread her arms out from her sides. "We met while robbing a house, for christ's sakes!"

"I have a gambling problem," Bryan said. "Believe me, I've been through worse." _Drinking, drugs, being kidnapped by the Joker..._

"I'm talking to Luigi," Selina said in a tone that made it final. He no longer had the strength to argue with her. "You get some rest."

"What are you gonna tell him?" Bryan asked. He was tempted to say that he was going with her. If she was alone, she might just pay off his debt and give him the news before he could do anything about it.

"What will he listen to?"

Bryan was silent for a moment, thinking of everything he knew about Luigi. The loan shark had started off as a good friend to him, but they never hung out. Bryan didn't even see him all that often. Luigi just sent his boys to deal with everything. Maybe he was just afraid of going in public because Harvey Dent had put people like him in prison five years ago.

"I'll take that as he won't listen to anything," Selina said, crossing her arms.

"I honestly don't know what he'd listen to," Bryan said. He shifted, laying down on the couch. "You're smarter than I am. You figure it out."

Selina sighed in annoyance then left the room. Bryan waited to see if she would come back after a few minutes then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Selina left the next morning while Bryan was still asleep. He woke up, feeling sore but better, to what he thought was an empty apartment until he walked into the kitchen to see Selina's friend, Jen. She had been trying to catch Bryan's eye ever since they met, but he had ignored her.

With her blonde hair and that attitude, she reminded him of Claire. The woman he had loved since he was fifteen. She had spent time in a mental asylum then helped the Joker. And when Bryan had finally said things were over between them, she ended up committing suicide. A hole in his chest that could only be filled by Claire left him aching still five years after her death.

"Coffee?" Jen asked, but he didn't respond as he walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. "You got blood on the couch."

Bryan opened his beer then looked at her. "And you're wearing my bloody jacket," he said. He couldn't remember taking it off. Which meant he had really been out of it last night.

Jen smirked, running her fingers over the dirty, denim fabric. "It still smells like you," she said then winked at him.

Bryan took a long drink then sat down at the table with her. "Did Selina say how long she'd be gone?" he asked.

A look of jealousy crossed Jen's face as she frowned. She should have already known Bryan didn't have feelings like that for Selina. He hadn't gotten close to anyone since Claire. And that wouldn't change. She was the only _One _for him.

"She said she had errands to run," Jen said then met his eyes with a smile. "If you stay, we have the whole place to ourselves." She ran her finger over her cleavage, subconsciously making his eyes wander down.

"I've got things of my own to do," Bryan said, wondering if he could fix things with Wayne Enterprises. That would get him the money fast, but he had been told he had disgraced the company. And Bruce hadn't said a word to him in years. In fact, Bruce had supposedly sequestered himself from everybody. Hiding out in Wayne Manor.

"What if I add me to your 'To Do' list?" Jen asked. Bryan had walked right into that one.

"I gotta go," Bryan said, getting to his feet. Keeping a hold of the beer, he left the apartment. He was a bit surprised Jen hadn't made some excuse to get him to stay.

As he walked down the street, he realized why when he searched his pockets.

She had pickpocketed him during the night and took his wallet and phone. _And _his damn watch!

Grudgingly, Bryan downed his beer, tossed the bottle then headed back inside. He went upstairs to Selina's apartment and walked in without knocking.

Jen was still in the kitchen, but this time she was sitting on the table. Wearing nothing but his jacket and a pair of Hello Kitty panties. She held up his wallet, phone, and watch when she saw him, a flirty grin on her face.

"I need my stuff back," Bryan said, not moving from the other side of the room. He knew he was drunk because he was very aroused by the sight before him.

Jen slipped the items into separate pockets of his jacket, exposing those perky tits slightly with every movement. When she was done, she looked at him. "Come and get 'em," she beckoned.

As if on autopilot, he walked over to her, pushing the jacket off of her before he put one arm around her, holding her against him as his lips moved along her neck. She tilted her head back, wrapping her legs around him and grabbing his shirt tightly with both hands. His lips traveled down as he laid her back on the table. She spread her arms as he pulled her legs apart then knelt down on the floor between her legs.

When he pulled her panties down, he saw that she had stuck a piece of chocolate up her pussy. It had probably been there all morning because it was now melted. He looked at her and she just watched as he licked the chocolate off her panties. Her nipples hardened from extreme arousal. He tossed the article of clothing then knelt down once again and licked all of the chocolate up. He didn't stop until she was cumming into his mouth, screams of pleasure escaping her.

Once she was finished, he stood and started pulling off his clothes, she jumped up and attacked him, causing him to stumble back. They made their way into the living room, tossing his clothes everywhere. Once he was naked, she pushed him to the floor then was on him almost immediately.

The moment he was inside her, he thought about Claire. He closed his eyes and he was with her once again. He grabbed Jen and rolled them over, taking over. The sounds Jen was making were nothing like Claire, but he imagined Claire lying beneath him anyway. Claire's name was on his lips as he came deep inside Jen, but he never said it out loud. She went through several orgasms before she was finished.

He dropped to the floor beside her and she scooted up against him, pulling his arms around her. He hooked his leg over hers and passed out.

* * *

Later that afternoon, he still didn't understand what had happened. Why he had done what he had, but he and Jen laid on the floor, wrapped around each other, uncovered.

Jen ran her finger lightly up and down his arm, sending chills down his spine. She lay with her back against his chest and his face buried in her hair. "I should have stole your stuff when we met," she said. He could hear that grin on her face.

That very _Claire _grin.

Being with her wasn't healthy because he couldn't stop thinking of Claire. Comparing Jen to her wasn't nice to Jen, either. She'd flip if she knew what was going through his mind while he had fucked her.

"We could always make this a normal thing," Jen said, taking his hand in hers. He had thought she was a heartless one night stand kind of gal, but he had clearly thought wrong.

_He _was the heartless one night stand guy.

But yet he stayed here because she even _smelled _like Claire. He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he didn't want it to end.

At least Claire's name hadn't come out of his mouth while he was with Jen.

"Bryan?"

Before Bryan could say anything, the door opened and Selina walked in. She stopped when she saw them on the living room floor, their clothes making a trail back to the kitchen. Jen buried her face in embarrassment, but Bryan had no self conscious issues.

He finally had an excuse to sit up away from Jen. "How'd the talk with Luigi go?" he asked, looking around for his jeans. He spotted them across the room and got up to get them.

"Your debt's paid off," Selina said. He grabbed his jeans, but didn't put them on, part of him hoping she'd sneak a peek at him. "But he wants to talk to you tonight."

Bryan turned to her, jeans held away from his body as he spread his arms out from his sides. "So he can kill me and keep it quiet?" he asked then shook his head. "I"m not going down there." He looked away from her and put his jeans on. He hadn't gotten any sort of reaction from her anyway.

"Fine, don't go," Selina said with a tone of indifference. "You'll just look over your shoulder for the rest of your life." She pointed a finger at him. "And they _will _do whatever they want to you in a dark alley." She lowered her hand then told Jen to get dressed before she left the room.

Bryan finished getting dressed then grabbed his jacket and left without looking at Jen.

* * *

Bryan didn't say a thing as he was forced into a chair in Luigi's office that night. The bodyguards that brought him in here remained standing on either side of him. He glanced at them once then looked forward when Luigi walked in and stood in front of him.

"Hi," Bryan said when Luigi just stood there. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Luigi said with a nod. He crossed his arms. He wasn't as intimidating as his bodyguards. He was just plain scary. "Had a nice talk wid your girlfriend this mornin'."

"She's not my girlfriend," Bryan said. "Or a friend with benefits. I don't know if you can even classify her as a friend-"

"Shut up!" Luigi said, annoyed. "Whatever she is, she paid off your debt for you. Usually I wouldn't permit that, but she's a fine lookin' lady." He smiled. "I'd definitely hit that."

"She's single," Bryan said. "I'll let her know you're interested." He felt like he should have a twinge of jealousy, but after everything he had been through in his life, his heart had grown cold. The only thing he was passionate about was offing the Joker. It _would _happen one day.

Luigi smiled, letting Bryan know he had given the right answer. "She told me you no longer want to do bidness with me," he said. "Told her I needed to talk to you personally about dat."

Bryan didn't really want to prove Selina's story wrong. "It's not that I don't want to," he said. "It's just..." He shrugged. "Kinda hard to make rent."

Luigi laughed. "You don't pay rent, you pay prostitutes," he said. "You live in a fucked up apartment anyway. You prob'ly pay nothin' for that."

Bryan opened his mouth to respond, but Luigi went on, "I can give you a better place. Call it a promotion. You never have to owe me again."

"You're recruiting me to be one of your loan shark buddies," Bryan said. It wasn't a question. _This _much he knew about Luigi. "Is there a catch to this or can I just say no with no consequences?"

"Say no and find out."

Bryan looked at the bodyguards, remembering the beating he had received last night. He looked back at Luigi. "When do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2."Cut Off"**

The next six and a half months were some of the best months of Bryan's life. Being one of Luigi's loan shark buddies gave him benefits. He got a great apartment out of the deal and he was never without money. He had his own group of bodyguards to send out and do his bidding. And Luigi treated him like a brother instead of an employee. A best friend instead of a client. He hadn't gotten out of a criminal life, but his life was better.

He got home late, walking into his dark apartment. When he turned on a light, he wasn't surprised to see Selina even though he hadn't spoken to her in nearly seven months. She got to her feet when he didn't say anything.

"I can tell Jen where you are," Selina said. Despite what she had walked in on months ago, she knew _exactly _how he felt about Jen. And how much Jen was infatuated with him.

Bryan gave her a "Don't-You-_Dare!"-_look. "How is she, by the way?" he asked, slipping his hands in his pants pockets.

"Wondering where you are," Selina said. "She won't believe she was just a one night stand for you." She crossed her arms. "You should have walked away."

Bryan lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I'm a guy," he said. "One track mind and at the time, she-"

"I meant Luigi."

"You need to specify when you change subjects."

"I thought you wanted out."

"A little warning for the life of crime: _there _is _no way out," _Bryan said, noticing that she didn't believe that. "You try to escape, you only get pulled in deeper."

"You were out," Selina said. "I paid Luigi off. I let him know-"

"Why is this your concern?" Bryan asked, walking over to the table. He poured himself a drink. "It's my life and what I do with it-"

Selina took the glass out of his hand. "You're doing it because of his resources, aren't you?" she asked when he looked at her. "What happens when he finds out you're spending his time and money on someone who doesn't exist?"

Bryan didn't look away from her. Ever since he had told her about his vendetta against the Joker, she had been trying to talk him out of it. "He _is _out there," he said.

"Yeah," Selina agreed, putting the glass down. "He knows you're looking for him. He'll make sure you never find him."

Bryan grabbed the glass. "I'm not using Luigi's resources," he said. "I have some of my own."

"Go ahead and believe that," Selina said. He had never seen her this angry with him before. "Whatever he might have told you, you're still working for him." She walked past him and headed for the door.

"You're gonna tell Jen where I am," Bryan said, looking over his shoulder.

Selina stopped at the door and looked at him. "Damn right I am," she said then left.

* * *

The following night, Bryan was invited to a party. And, thanks to Selina, Jen was joining him for the occasion. She had showed up at his place that morning and hadn't left his side since. And no matter what he did, he couldn't scare her off. She was smitten hard.

"Bryan!"

Bryan turned as Luigi walked up with a few women of his own. No introductions were made. The women were like any other bauble: for appearances only. Thankfully, Jen remained as quiet as those women. Maybe she was intimidated. Or maybe she was thinking that Bryan could acquire as many female companions as Luigi.

He could only hope that'd scare her off.

"I'm glad you could make it," Luigi said, a wide smile on his face. "Tonight's a special night."

"You wouldn't let me turn down the offer," Bryan said, meaning it as a joke, but Luigi merely smiled and nodded. Bryan's smile faltered just a bit, but didn't let his unease show. He cursed Selina for putting ideas in his head. "So, what's so special about tonight?"

Luigi was serious now, his voice low. "There's someone in my inner circles who's conspiring against me," he said, his voice full of malice. "I know who it is and I'm gonna expose 'im." He smiled, his way of showing that he was going to enjoy the poor bastard's torture.

"Enjoy the party!" Luigi said then moved off to mingle with the crowd.

"This is the type of people you work for?" Jen asked then scoffed, pressing herself against his side more. "I'd rather work for myself."

"You practically do already," Bryan said, grabbing a drink off a passing tray. He downed it in one breath.

"You okay?" Jen asked. "You seem a little tense."

"It's called paranoid," Bryan said, looking around the room. "Thank Selina for that."

"What'd she say?"

Bryan gave a small sigh then looked at her. "That whatever Luigi told me, I'm still working for him," he said. "And in that mindset, I know who he's going to expose tonight."

"You?!"

Bryan shushed her even though her voice hadn't been that loud. "I've been spending my time and money on the Joker," he said. "Unknowingly, it's been _Luigi's _time and money."

"But that doesn't interpret into conspiring against him."

"Maybe he thinks I'm hiring someone."

Jen gripped his arm a bit tighter. "What if you're wrong?" she asked, looking into his eyes. There was fear in her eyes. For him. "What if you're just paranoid?"

"Then I'll feel sorry for the poor bastard who's gonna be humiliated in front of everyone," Bryan said. Humiliation was always a worse punishment than death. Death meant you didn't have to worry about it any longer. Humiliation went with you for a long time. And people like Luigi held life long grudges.

He was fucked.

It was a few hours of nervousness before Luigi tapped his glass for everyone's attention. Bryan had consumed a lot of alcohol, but was somehow still lucid. He couldn't be anything but aware during this. He needed to be sure that he wasn't the one to be exposed as a traitor. He wanted to feel relief when another name besides his own was announced. But he _knew _even before Luigi said anything.

"My friends," Luigi said, his voice carrying around the now quiet room. "I brought us all here together for a reason. And that reason is..." He looked around the room, not even looking Bryan's way. "...there's a traitor in our midst."

There were no gasps of shock. There was no sound at all. Everyone just gave each other accusatory looks. Bryan looked over at Jen, who stood beside him arms crossed and eyes forward. She was just as hopeful that Luigi wouldn't call Bryan's name out as that traitor.

"I had put a lot of trust into this man," Luigi went on. "I considered him a pal. Trustworthy. Loyal." This time, he looked straight at Bryan, though no one else noticed. "Told him he'd never have to owe me again."

Bryan could feel himself grow pale. Just the thought of having to owe Luigi for the rest of his life...He blamed Selina for what she did all those months ago. If she hadn't talked to Luigi, Bryan would have gotten the money somehow in those three days he had had left and would have been free a long time ago. Now he was in deeper than he was then.

"But, as all of you here know," Luigi said, gesturing around the room. "There's always a catch." He looked back at Bryan. "If you can't read the fine print, guess it. Don't think you own anything. It's still _my _money runnin' this town."

Without thinking of Jen, Bryan turned and started for the exit, stopping when two big, burly men stepped out into his way. Bryan thought about walking around them, but he didn't really want to be roughly handled in front of everyone.

"Where d'ya think you're goin,' Mr. Dawes?" Luigi asked. Everyone's attention was on Bryan now. "Guilty conscience?"

Bryan turned away from the guards. "There's a simple explanation-"

"it's always excuses with you, Bry," Luigi said. He grabbed another drink. "But this one, I'd _love _to hear."

"It was a misunderstanding-"

"A misunderstanding?" Luigi asked. He gave a loud laugh that echoed across the room. "How long have we known each other, Bry?" He didn't let Bryan answer. "Long enough for you to know how I do things, ya fuckin' dingbat!"

"You said-"

"You're a gullible son of a bitch," Luigi said. "Which was how I got you to pay _more _interest than my average client."

This made Bryan pause. "What?"

Luigi smiled. "You heard me," he said then took a drink. "You've had me paid back with an extra six thousand bucks."

"And got Selina to pay off my debt when I really owed nothing," Bryan said. "You fucking asshole-!" He was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped over his mouth.

Luigi walked over to him, lowering his voice so only Bryan could hear. "I don't know what deal you got goin' with the Joker," he said. "Usin' my contacts was a _bad _idea. You better be glad I don't feel like killin' someone today."

He grabbed Bryan's collar and leaned close. "I'm kicking you out," he said. "And I'm makin' sure you got nothin'. Just remember: if any of my boys see you, you're gonna hurt." He turned and walked off.

Bryan was dragged out of the room and tossed out on the street. Jen ran out after him and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" Jen asked.

Bryan didn't answer. "I need to talk to Selina," he said then walked off.

* * *

"You're blaming _me _for this?" Selina asked. She didn't seem angry about it. Maybe she was just that good at hiding things. "You're the one that used 'your' research."

"If you hadn't paid him off-"

"You'd be in the exact same position," Selina said. She placed one hand on her hip. "Whether I had paid him off or you had, he still would have wanted to talk to you."

Bryan opened his mouth to argue further, but closed it and looked away when he realized she was right. He was just waiting for the moment she rubbed it in his face.

"You're upset, I get that," Selina said, her voice a bit soothing now. Was she trying to comfort him or calm him down? "But don't jump to conclusions."

Bryan looked over at Jen, who was sitting in the corner staying out of the conversation. He looked back at Selina. "I'm sorry," he said. "But my ass is on the line now. If any of Luigi's boys see me, I'm dead."

Selina shrugged her shoulders. "Then leave Gotham," she said. "Nothing you want is here anyway. Surely you know by now that the Joker-"

"What's left of my family's here."

"And once they find out what you've been up to?"

"They won't cut me out."

Selina walked over to him. "If you don't leave Gotham, you'll put your parents through another funeral," she said. "And leave them with no other children."

Bryan was silent for a moment, now considering her suggestion. He knew how to get by with nothing. He had done it a few years with Claire. Thanks to her, he knew things. It was easier with resources, but he _could _find the Joker on his own.

Selina knew exactly what he was thinking. "But you'll be back," she said. "If the Joker doesn't kill you first." She turned and left the room, obviously to give Bryan and Jen some privacy.

He wasn't looking forward to this goodbye.

Bryan turned as Jen walked over. "I guess I can't volunteer to go with you," she said.

"You're better off here," Bryan said. He had a feeling at the back of his mind that he should feel guilty for leaving her, but knew he would never feel that guilt. "I'll try to keep in touch."

"No, you won't," Jen said. "I'm not an idiot, Bryan. I know you have no feelings for me."

"Then why-"

Jen rose up on her toes and kissed him. "Thanks for that morning," she said, ignoring his question. She smiled at him then left the room.

Bryan watched her go then left.

And headed out of Gotham for the next two years.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
